4th of JulyCullen Style!
by bloodredeclipse
Summary: In honor of the 4th of July, I decided to show you how I think the Cullens would celebrate it. Enjoy! Oneshot


**_Hey guys! Here is my first oneshot! In honor of Independence Day! I got this idea about a week ago and just had to do it. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_**

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I suddenly awoke by the louder shouting that can only be coming from Emmett. Soon after the shouting, I heard a loud smack and somebody yell, "Emmett have some sense! Some people need sleep around here!" Thank God for Esme. I started to get up out of bed, but then a cool arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down to my pillow.

"Bella, Love, you haven't had enough sleep. Please go back to sleep," my lovely angel said.

"Edward, just out of curiosity, what time is it?"

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"One thing, I am not a cat and another thing, just answer the question," I had no energy to argue right now.

Edward sighed, "It's 12:01 in the morning. Now would you please go back to sleep?"

"Why on God's green Earth would Emmett wake me up at this ungodly hour?" I practically shouted.

"As you know, Emmett tends to act like a little kid and he wanted to wake you up by saying 'Happy Fourth of July!'"

"I know that he is impatient, but the least that he could've done is let me have more than two freaking hours of sleep!"

"I know, Love. You need your rest so please just go back to sleep," Edward practically pleaded. Before I could even argue, he pulled me closer to him and started humming my lullaby. I was dead asleep within seconds.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Get up you sleepy head!" I heard someone yell as I felt the weight being constantly shifted on the bed.

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Alice jumping up and down on the bed like little kids trying to wake their parents.

"We have so much to do today so we have to get an early start!" Alice yelled. Where the heck was Edward to defend me from tiny pixie and big behemoth?

"Edward was distracted helping Esme make you breakfast so we decided to use our own way to wake you up!" Emmett said proudly.

I turned over and saw that the clock read 7:02 am. What the heck? Just because they can't sleep doesn't mean that they have to wake me up early! I decided that I just wanted to lay there for a while, but apparently that wasn't part of their plan. The sheets were ripped off of me, my pillow taken out from under me, and I was lifted up and being led to the bathroom.

"Now if you aren't out of the shower within 15 minutes, I am coming in," Alice threatened. I have learned my lesson from my past encounters of the fierce pixie. When she threatens you, you had better believe that it's not an empty threat.

I hopped in the shower and began to get all squeaky clean for my day of unknown surprises. As I was getting out, I heard knocking on the door, warning me of my time limit. I turned to the door to see the outfit that I would be wearing. It was a blue spaghetti-strap top with a matching floral skirt and tan sandals. _**(AN: outfit on profile!)**_ I brushed my hair and not even two seconds later, was being dragged to the torture chamber, also known as Alice's bathroom. There, Rosalie was waiting, with a brush in one and a hair dryer in the other. I sat down and the routine began.

After about two hours of hair and make-up, I was all ready to go out to wherever we were going.

"Alice, may I ask what we are doing and where we are going that causes me to get dressed up?"

"Well, you just asked, but I am not going to tell you," she said as she skipped down the stairs.

"Come on Rose, let's roll!" she yelled as she was dragging me out of the door.

"Where are we going and why haven't I been able to talk to or even see Edward?"

"I am not telling you where we are going, but Edward is getting ready for tonight. That is all I am saying."

Alice, Rose, and I piled into Alice's 911 Turbo and sped off to...wherever we were going.

After driving for about two hours, we arrived at the place that has given me countless nightmares, the Mall. It wasn't just any mall, it was the mall in Seattle. If we had time, I think Alice would've taken me to the Mall of America in Minnesota. I shouldn't even think about it or I might accidently give her an idea.

"Alice, why are we here?"

"To shop of course. What else do you do in the mall? You should also know that the 4th of July is one holiday in which the stores have massive sales!" She practically screamed like a little kid in a candy store. Before I could get another word in, Alice grabbed one arm while Rose grabbed the other, and we made our way to my personal Hell, I mean the Mall.

115 stores, countless bags, and two sore arms later, we were done. Scratch that, I had thought that we were done, until we came across another shoe store.

"For goodness sake Alice, how many more shoes do we need? I bet that between you and Rose, you own every pair of shoes that store has."

"Not true. Some shoes are very ugly and distasteful, so we don't own every shoe, just the fashionable, cute ones." I groaned. "This is the last store Bella, we have already been to all of the other ones, and this store just got a new shipment of shoes."

I sighed and took my spot on the bench to rest my tired arms and feet. Rose came and sat beside me. Edward let them take me practically everywhere within reason, as long as one of them were with me at all times. The silence was somewhat awkward, mainly because Rose and I didn't get along too well. She is talking to me a bit more and stopped being so mean, but our relationship isn't on the same level as my relationship with Alice. A few moments later, Alice emerges with three more bags filled with shoes.

"We have to get back home now, the rest of the family is almost done getting ready!" Alice practically bounced all the way toward the car. Does this girl ever lose energy? I sighed and made my long, treacherous journey back to the car.

I must've fallen asleep because I was awakened by cold lips leaving a trail of kisses going up my neck.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward said in between kisses. His lips soon found mine as we engaged in a passionate kiss.

Edward laughed as he broke the kiss. "Did they torture you that much, Love?

I quickly regained my composure, "No, well they kinda did. I am just not used to lifting weights."

"I am sorry Bella. Would you accompany me to the kitchen, Esme needs your help with something?"

"Of course." Like the gentleman he is, Edward helped me out of the car and carried me to the kitchen. I saw a variety of patriotic cupcakes and cookies displayed across the counter.

"Oh Bella I am so glad that you are here," Esme said, "Would you mind trying these? I want to make sure that they taste good and are edible."

"Sure, but why did you make so much food?"

"I love baking, especially on holidays. I thought that I would bake some goodies and bring them to the orphanage in Port Angeles."

"That's a lovely idea Esme." I bent down a took a bite of a cookie and then bite of a cupcake, "These are perfect Esme! The cookies aren't too soft and not too crunchy either. The cake is so moist that it just melts in your mouth!"

"Oh I am so happy! Now I will finish decorating them so I could give them away!"

After eating the cookie and cake, I had realized that something wasn't quite right.

"Um..Edward? Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"They are out and about getting things ready for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"That's a surprise. I know that you hate surprises, but you are going to love this one."

"As long as I am with you, I will love whatever you throw at me."

"I am counting on that!" he said as he bent down to kiss me. Edward broke the kiss after only a few seconds. "Esme is coming to ask if we want to come with her and deliver the desserts."

"Edward, Bella. Would you like to come with me to drop off the desserts?"

"We'd love to!" I said excitedly.

The kids were ecstatic when we appeared through the doors bearing gifts filled with sugar. We sat down and talked with some of the kids for a while. Most of them were telling us how they are going as a large group to go watch the fireworks display later that night. It was nearing 6 o'clock and we apparently needed to get home. The kids were so adorable. I have to ask about visiting them at least once a week.

We arrived home and it was turning to our favorite part of the day, twilight.

"Bella, would you like something to eat before we leave?" Edward asked. I didn't even need to say anything, because my stomach decided to growl loudly and alert everyone that it was hungry. "I will take that as a yes."

I wasn't quite sure what I wanted, so I told Edward to surprise me while I went to go see what Emmett was watching in the living room.

"What are you watching Emmett?"

"I am watching one of the most disgusting, yet coolest things ever! The hotdog eating contest!"

I started watching the TV and saw really how disgusting this thing was. I couldn't understand why anyone would stuff their faces just so they could win a trophy. "Edward, whatever you are making please don't let it be hamburgers or hotdogs. I don't think my stomach could handle eating those.

"Yeah go Kobayashi! Beat Chestnut!" Emmett started yelling!

"Emmett, why are you cheering for someone that isn't even from America?" I asked.

"Because Kobayashi is an eight-time champ at this and I bet Jasper 100 bucks that he would win."

"You know, he probably won't when because you bet that he would."

"Whatever..I am winning this bet!"

Emmett practically cried as they said that it was a tie and they had to go to a dog-off.

"Yes this is his time!" He shouted, but his dreams were shot down as the other guy, Chestnut I think his name was, got to five hotdogs first.

"Not again!" this time he really would've cried tears if he was able to.

Edward finally arrived carrying a plate of ravioli, "Here is your dinner Miss Swan. I hope it is to your liking."

"Anything you make is to my liking."

"Oh cut the romance you guys are killing me," Emmett cried as he left the room to wallow in his sadness.

I didn't realize how hungry I was. I had eaten the huge plate of ravioli in about ten minutes.

"I am glad to see that you liked it."

"Yes Edward, I loved it." I stood up to kiss him.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?"

"Of course, bring it on!"

Edward picked me up bridal style and led me toward the Volvo. I saw that Emmett's jeep was gone, along with Carlisle's Mercedes.

Esme road with us and explained that everyone was already there and waiting for us. I was going to ask where they were but the answer I would get is that it was a surprise and I would find out soon.

We arrived at the edge of a forest. Edward came over and opened the door for me, and gracefully swung me on his back. We ran through the forest and came to a stop once we got to the clearing, also know as the baseball field. Edward took me off his back and led me toward a large blanket that was spread out on the grass. Carlisle was already sitting there, with Esme on his lap, while Rose and Alice were sitting off to the side, without their mates. Edward sat down and carefully pulled me into his lap. The sky was actually clear tonight, so I looked up at the stars.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Um...sure?"

Just then fireworks set off in the distance.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"They are the ones setting off the fireworks, and before you ask, they won't get hurt because they are careful and much to fast to be burnt by the fire." Edward said. I swear, he could read my mind and was just making me feel better.

The fireworks were amazing. I was surprised when Emmett and Jasper came racing back, scooping their wives up and placing them in their laps. Apparently they had set up some sort of timer for the grand finale so that they could see it with Rose and Alice. Emmet pressed the button, and it seemed like millions of fireworks set off at the same time. He then pressed another one for round two. Jasper then pulled out his remote control that had eight different buttons on it. He pressed all of them in a certain order, and when you looked in the sky, the explosions made a perfect heart. So this was what they were doing all day.

"That was simply beautiful!"

"But not as beautiful as you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Thanks! This is why I love the 4th of July!" Emmett shouted.

"Edward, we have to do this next year!"

"Of course. Now that I have you, I am never letting you go. You are stuck with me forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as we met in a tender, passionate kiss.

This was the best 4th of July ever...I wonder what New Year's is going to be like? Oh well, that's another story!

_**The End!**_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review and check out my other stories._**


End file.
